Problem: Ishaan ate 2 slices of pizza. Omar ate 3 slices. If Ishaan ate $\dfrac{2}{8}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Explanation: If 2 slices represent $\dfrac{2}{8}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 8 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${5}$ out of $8$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{8}$ of the pizza.